


Stories of Stars and Victorian Poetry

by werewolf715



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can take a quickie to Honeydukes. We can even go wherever you want to go as long as it’s not the library.” Srius cajoled. Remus let out a long-suffering sigh. </p>
<p>“Fine. But if I fall behind in any class, I’m blaming it on you.”</p>
<p>Wolfstar Oneshot. Just a lazy day in the live of our adorable Sirius and Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Stars and Victorian Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters and the setting belongs to our dear J.K. Rowling, and none to me!!! As always, *sigh*.
> 
> (A/N: I finally wrote some Wolfstar!!! I hope you enjoy it. It takes place in either 6th or 7th year in the Marauder verse. I would really appreciate any feedback that you guys have for me. Enjoy the fic!)

“Moony, what do you want to do?” Sirius asked, draping himself over his fellow Marauder’s midsection. Remus lifted up his book to acommodate. 

“Well, I’m trying to read.” Remus replied with a pointed look. Sirius only ignored it. 

“And exactly how many times have you read this book?” Sirius pondered aloud, stroking his chin in an exaggerated manner. 

“Thrice, but I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at here.” 

“My  _ point  _ is that you probably have already memorized this book, and could recite it to me, so….” he paused for suspense, and Remus rolled his amber eyes, “....we should go do something which specifically requires a pair of Maurauders.” 

“Or you could just bother Prongs.” 

“He’s in detention.” 

“Wormtail?” 

“Tutoring. I’m pretty sure he has a crush on his tutor though, so I’m not sure how much he’s actually getting done.”

“Padfoot, don’t you have anything to do? It’s a Saturday, you should have loads of free time.” 

“That’s why I’m so bored. I don’t have anything to do, and so I need your help. 

“You’re just going to have to find someone else, because I am reading.” 

“Not really, you’ve kind of just been talking to me.” Sirius pointed out, “But I’m not that surprised. I’m probably  _ much  _ more interesting.” 

“You wish. Now get off my lap, you lout.” Remus replied, pushing him off. 

“Ouch! Moony, I thought we were friends.” Sirius said with a dramatic flare, “I may never get over this offense to my character!” 

“Trust me, I think you’ll be fine.” 

“Please, Remus.” Sirius pleaded, “We can go to the kitchens and get some of your favourite chocolates.” Sirius could feel Remus’s resolve wavering as his friend didn’t answer. 

“We can take a quickie to Honeydukes. We can even go wherever you want to go as long as it’s not the library.” SIrius cajoled. Remus let out a long-suffering sigh. 

“Fine. But if I fall behind in any class, I’m blaming it on you.” Remus tried and failed to keep his face straight, and a corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he watched Sirius’s ridiculous happy dance. 

“Don’t be so worried, Rems, you’re basically a genius.” 

“That’s only because I  _ study. _ ” 

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Sirius grinned and grabbed the werewolf’s hand, hauling him up, out of his seat, and towards the exit of the Gryffindor common room, “Don’t look so glum, Moony, we’re going on an _ adventure. _ ” 

“Why did I agree to this.” Remus bemoaned, his cheeks tinged slightly pink when he realized that Sirius still hadn’t let go of his hand. 

 

_ *SBRL*SBRL* _

 

“Let’s go sit outside.” Large stripes of pink and orange were painted into the sky, which was in the in-between stage of a baby-blue and an inky colour. Puffy clouds were tinged with soft, peach hues. The sun poked an eye over the lake, its rays making shadows on the Hogwarts castle. 

“Outside?” Sirius stared incredulously, “We’ve been doing what I want for the whole day, and now that it’s your turn, you just want to sit outside?” 

“It’s lovely weather, Sirius. And you said you wouldn’t complain.” Remus said, grabbing Sirius’s hand and tugging him towards the courtyard,” Now come on, we’re going to miss the sunset.” 

“The sunset basically already happened,” Sirius replied, his face slightly flushed, and Remus’s fingers entwined with his. The prefect ignored him. 

 

_ *SBRL*SBRL* _

 

They lay back, backs against the grass, and a warm breeze blowing through. The sun was slowly making its descent, yielding to the small blinkings of the stars and a sliver of a moon. Sirius and Remus were lying about halfway up a hill. Close, but not quite close enough. At least, in Sirius’s opinion. 

So maybe he had spent most of their time out here staring at Remus. It wasn’t his fault that Remus Lupin was probably the most beautiful creature that Sirius had ever seen. His hair was blowing softly in the breeze, and the first three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a few inches of pale skin. His body posture was completely relaxed, willowy arms and legs stilled. Remus had been reciting some poetry to him but after a while, Sirius had stopped listening, only focusing on the marvellous tenor of his voice. His lips formed the Victorian dialogue flawlessly, and it truly felt like art. Remus’s hand was laying beside him, and Sirius held it, entangling their fingers together. Remus stuttered a little his amber eyes meeting Sirius’s stormy grey ones before he licked his lips and kept going. If Sirius was one of those weird muggle devices, his brain would have short-circuited because Moony had just went and licked his lips and  _ holy fuck that was sexy.  _

The sun had set now, and stars were firmly set in their places, winking at Remus from their positions. He had stopped reciting his poetry because 1) his throat was dry, and 2) he was pretty sure Sirius was getting bored. Sirius of course, outrightly denied the fact, and Remus felt slightly reassured in the fact that Sirius couldn’t lie to him. But now Sirius was passionately describing myths and stories about the stars and maybe Remus had never bothered to learn about it, but how could he  _ not _ be interested, especially when Sirius’s eyes sparkled in a way that they hadn’t in such a long time. 

Eventually, though, the two had stopped talking, content to just sit on the grass and relax. So maybe it was almost past curfew, but neither really cared. And sure they had missed dinner, but at the moment, moving would have been too much of an effort to make. And so the two sat, minds wandering and pondering the intricacies of the universe. Both could feel themselves drifting, and the only thing that anchored them was their hands, still locked in an embrace. 

“What is life?” Remus’s voice cut through the soft, chirping of crickets in the background. Another silence crept in, as Sirius struggled to find the answer. Neither of them were quite old, and even though Sirius had been through a lot of crap in his life, he still wouldn’t know. 

“I don’t know. But that’s what we’re meant to find out, isn’t it? And even if we don’t, thats all right, because we’re living our life, every day. And even if we don’t know what it means just yet, we can’t focus on that fact. We just have to keep on going….” Sirius said, uncertainty laced in his voice. Remus said nothing. He only sat up, and leaned over Sirius’s body, brushing a soft kiss to his temple. Sirius’s hands came up to cup Remus’s cheeks, as he brought him in for a kiss. They graded kisses back and forth, slowly and unhurriedly. After what felt like a lifetime later, Remus drew back and Sirius followed with a whimper. They both sat up, and the air between them was thick with unspoken questions. 

“And Quidditch of course,” Sirius remarked, his silver eyes glittering. Sirius could have sworn that Remus’s harmonious laughter could be heard from miles around. 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. If you feel like it, y’all should check out my tumblr at once-upon-a-time-i-got-bored. And don’t forget to review!!)


End file.
